Vampire Eds
Vampire Eds Is a fan fiction in progress created by Constinet gr. In this series, a vampire family moves to the cul-de-sac and Ed figures out they're vampires and starts bringing garlic to school. The vampires are evil and kill tons of innocent people and suck their blood. Ed must get Eddy and Edd to believe him so they can stop the vampires. characters Edit Ed - The main protagainst of the series. Ed figured out the new pale family that moved in were vampires and brings garlic to school, he even caught the vampires tearing a human to shreds. Ed is still dumb and strong and leads the Vampire Slayers Club, that's only members are Jonny and Plank. Eddy - After Ed, Edd n eddys Big Picture Show, The Eds were friends with the kids for a little bit than the Eds went back to their old ways. He hates kevin and scams, but his scams are fair and he hardly scams. He finally believes Ed and joins the Vampire Slayers Club, when he sees the twins murder an innocent girl. Edd - Is still smart. Jonny 2x4 - Jonny was the first person in the cul-de-sac to believe Ed when Ed started talking about how the new family were vampires. Jonny and Plank are the only kids to be members of Ed's Vampire Slayers Club. Plank - Jonny's best pal. Along with Jonny, he is one of the only kids to be a member of Ed's Vampire Slayers Club. Kevin - He hates the Eds, is a jock and hangs out with Rolf, Nazz and Jib, a new character. Nazz - She hangs out with Kevin. Rolf - Rolf befriended the vampires, so he might have been turned into a vampireeds. Sarah - Ed's bratty sister. Jimmy - Sarah's best friend. Jib - A new character. Luke - Is an expert on vampires. His brother was killed by a vampire. it is later revealed that the Count killed his whole family. He joins Ed and the vampire slaying club. Sid - A new character that will make his first apperance soon. Jerome - The long lost brother of Kevin. Will make his first apperance. Eddy doesn't belive that Jerome is Kevin's brother because Jerome is his friend. James - A fat kid who was turned into a vampire by the vampire family and Ed later kills him and the vampire twins seeking the Count to come after Ed. The Kankers - Seen a handfull of times and are still stalkers. The Count - The father of the vampire family. He is the strongest of the vampires and is a killer, he is pure evil and kills innocent people. The Twin Vampires - Two twin vampires, one girl and boy. Ed finds them killing and ripping off innocent bystanders body parts, so Ed with Jonny's help finshes them off in the night with a stake. The Mother Vampire - An evil vampiress. Nicolae - Is the oldest son of the Count, he is evil like his father and almost killed Ed. He is the main anatagonist of the series. Yesformidah - She is the oldest daughter of the Count, she is dangerous and beat the stuffing out of the three Kankers. She drinks blood. minor characters The security guard - a guard who was killed off by the vampires. Head vampire - The master vampire. Only mentioned. External Links Here is the link to read Vampire Eds on Fan Fiction.net. http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6424561/1/vampire_eds Category:Fan fiction